The Night Before
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Danny is injured during a raid and Steve blames himself


The Night Before

"Five-0! Freeze and drop your weapons!" There was a clatter as guns hit the floor and people's hands went up. "Well, that would have to be the first time that's ever worked" Danny remarked and next thing he knew there was an odd floating sensation and total darkness.

Steve woke up and looked around, he was still in Danny's hospital room and Danny was still asleep. At the scene after the bomb had gone off and he regained his senses and saw Danny lying a couple feet away in a pool of blood, he ran to him and collapsed next to him. Danny was breathing but there was an awful lot of blood coming the shrapnel wound in Danny's shoulder and Steve couldn't stop the bleeding. Tears streaming down his face as he sobbed "Hang on Danny, please just hang on. Chin call 911! Someone call 911" After Chin called and the ambulance arrived it had taken 4 people to drag Steve away from Danny's body kicking and punching anyone who got in front of him, they even had to call in animal control to sedate Reaper because he had been lunging and growling at anyone who got too close toSteve and Danny. The ambulance took Danny away and another one took Steve, having to sedate him in order to clean the cut on his forehead. When they arrived at the hospital, Steve jumped out of the ambulance and refused to have anymore doctors look at him before he knew how Danny was. "God Damn it! Someone tell me where he is now!" The doctor came and took Steve to a private room and updated him on Danny's condition. "Commander McGarrett have a seat. Your partner is stable and in surgery" Steve exhaled the breath he had been holding in as the doctor continued "they are removing the shrapnel from his shoulder and stitching him up. He will be out of surgery in about a hour and he will be in Room 435. Why don't you go there and settle down for a little bit and I will have some food brought for you and your...guest" Steve didn't know what the doctor meant by guest but he went to the room and when he got there he saw Kono there with Reaper. "Kono, you ok? What about Chin? And how did u get Reaper in here?" Steve knew he was talking fast but he was afraid if he didn't he would fall over from exhaustion.

"Me and chin are good. Just a couple scratches and scrapes. Reapers good too just a cut on his leg that the doc patched up. The doctor said what room you were going to be and and gave me a wink and said only service animals allowed so here we are. I brought his bed from HQ but I'm gonna leave him here with you and Danny. You good boss?" Kono looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"yeah I'm good. Thanks, Kono." Steve honesty didn't know what the team would do without her. "Go home get some rest Kono. No paperwork tonight. I mean it" she just smiled and left. Steve half walked half dragged himself to the lazy chair beside the hospital bed and collapsed into it and Reaper came and set his head on Steve's lap until Steve laid a hand on his head and just let it rest there. A couple minutes later a nurse brought in a tray of food for Steve and a bowl of kibble for Reaper. She smiled at Steve and left leaving a blanket and pillow on the bed for him. After about 30 minutes of forcing himself to stay awake, Steve saw the nurse wheel Danny into the room on a bed, so Steve wrapped his fingers around Dannys hand and fell asleep.

When he woke up, Steve looked for a clock in the small hospital room. It was 4 in the morning and Danny was still asleep. Steve watched the rise and fall of Danny's chest for s few minutes before tears gathered in his eyes. This was his fault, he had wanted to go on this raid and get these bastards, Danny had said it could wait till tomorrow and now look where they were. Injured and in a hospital room, one crying like a baby and the other with stitches and an IV in his arm. Steve scooted the chair closer and laid his head on the side of the bed and drifted off again.

Someone was stroking his hair and humming. Steve awoke with a jolt and was surprised when he heard a familiar voice comforting him " Steve, babe it's ok, your fine" Steve looked up and saw bright blue eyes staring worriedly at him. "Danny?" he choked out "your awake"

"well yeah, it was only surgery. It's not like I was in a coma or anything. Geez give me some credit babe, my skull may not be as thick as yours," he gestured towards Steve's head bandage " but I'm stronger than I look" Danny said as he put his hand on Steve's.

Steve ducked his head and said "I know, I was just worried and I felt like it was my fault for the raid going bad"

Danny lifted Steve's chin and looked him straight in the eyes "Listen to me Steven, it was not your fault and I won't have you blaming yourself, not now, not ever. Understand?"

"understand, Danno" Steve leaned up and kissed him and laughed when Reaper barked from the dog bed beside Steve "I love you, Danno"

"I love you too SuperSEAL. Now let's get out of here and get some real food" Danny said and Steve's heart soared because he loved this man so much


End file.
